Pokémon: Guardians of the Legendary
by Codie - King of Hollows
Summary: What happens when Pokémon meets Power Rangers? And instead of Zordon being in a time-warp tube it's the Pokémon Goddess Arceus? Probably nothing good. Join the Mighty Morphin Poké Rangers as they defend the Legendary Pokémon! Will have sex later.
1. The Bad News

_**Pokémon**_

_**Guardians of The Legendary**_

**Me: "Hey there! Yet another new Pokémon story! And, as per my usual writting preferance due to the fact that I find it much easier to write them, another self-insertion fic! In this story I'm kind of combining Power Rangers with Pokémon. I understand that this has been done by some author whose penname I, regretfully, cannot recall. However, I'd like to point out, that in this story the Poké Power Rangers are, for the most part, using the spirits of the Legendary Pokémon. There are going to be at least four that call on the spirits of Legendary Pokémon. This story takes place after the Sinnoh League and there will be some pairings and sex scenes so, if you're not legal age, or can't handle the idea of sex then I suggest, politely, that you find a different fic to read. The Rangers, their colors, and the Pokémon spirits that they call on are listed below. I hope you enjoy. Oh, and before I forget, I don't won eithr Power Rangers/Pokémon and ages are also listed below."**

_**Poké Power Rangers (In Order of Command)**_

**Name: Codie**

**Color: Green**

**Role In Team: Leader. Has a crush on Pink Poké Ranger and Arceus.**

**Poké Spirit/Zord: Rayquaza**

**Age: 18**

**Name: Ash**

**Color: Red**

**Role In Team: Leader in the event that Green Poké Ranger is unable to lead. ie: Leader has sever injury. Has a crush on Yellow Poké Ranger.**

**Poké Spirit/Zord: Tyrannatar**

**Age: 18**

**Name: May**

**Color: Yellow**

**Role In Team: Translator for Blue Poké Ranger. Has a crush on Red Poké Ranger.**

**Poké Spirit/Zord: Raikou**

**Age: 16**

**Name: Max**

**Color: Blue**

**Role In Team: Scientific guenius. Yellow Poké Ranger's younger brother.**

**Poké Spirit/Zord: Argotops (I don't know what Argon's evolved form is called for sure.)**

**Age: 14**

**Name: Melody**

**Color: Pink**

**Role In Team: Heart that binds the team together. Has a crush on Green Poké Ranger.**

**Poké Spirit/Zord: Aerodactyl**

**Age: 18**

**Name: Brock**

**Color: Black**

**Role In Team: Peace-keeper and older brother of sorts.**

**Poké Spirit/Zord: Donphan**

**Age: 20**

**Name: Tracy**

**Color: White**

**Role In Team: Stratigist.**

**Poké Spirit/Zord: White Raikou**

**Age: 17**

**Name: Gary**

**Color: Silver**

**Role In Team: Source of Confidence.**

**Poké Spirit/Zord: Arceus**

**Age: 18**

_**Prolouge**_

_Centuries ago the Legendary Pokémon Goddess, known as Arceus, came to the Earth from her throne in the Hall of Origin to establish a Command Center in her never ending battle with Evil._

_With the aid fo her trusted, if slightly childish, assitant Mew Arceus sought out eight extraordinary humans and gave them the powers to become a superhuman fighting force._

_In time of great need the young heroes could use their powers to call on colossal assult vehicles known as Zords. The identity of the eight remaind a guarded secret._

_Today that tradition continues...._

The sun was just starting to rise over the small town known as Pallet and a group of eight friends are just sitting outside after having spent the night watching the stars.

One boy, the leader of the group, was looking around and suddenly locked eyes with his friend, and secret crush, Melody and then they both looked away as they began to blush slightly.

Suddenly the PokéTch's on their wrists beeped and they all looked at them. Codie, the leader of the group, sighed and looked at the others. "Come on guys. Let's go see what Arceus needs." said Codie as he and the others pressed a button on their PokéTch's and they were suddenly ingulfed in beams of light that shared the same colors as their individual PokéTch's and they were instantly teleported to the Command Center in the same area as the Ruins of Alph.

When they landed the beams of light faded and revealed the group as they looked at a tube that held the ghostly form of the Legendary Pokémon Goddess.

_**"My Legendary Guardians. I'm sorry for having cut your vacations short like this but I'm afraid that the evil forces of The Dark Trainer are threatening to destroy New Bark Town. Codie, I know that this has now become a personal battle that is ahead of you all, but do not let your emotions control your actions or judgement while on this mission. Good luck my Rangers. I will do all I can to keep you safe. May the other Legendary Pokémon watch over you."**_ said Arceus as she looked at each of her Poké Rangers and held her gaze on the one she'd chosen to be their main leader in the battle field.

Codie nodded and then looked at his friends. "Okay guys. We have to protect the people of New Bark Town at all costs. I just hope that we won't need the Zords help for this." said Codie as he watched his friends nod and then teleport to New Bark Town. He was about to follow them when he noticed that Arceus's ghostly form hadn't vanished like it usually did after she'd informed them of a threat and he could suddenly tell that she wanted to talk with him in private.

_**"Codie, I know that this is going to be hard for you, but I also want you to know that I will do everything I can to help protect your mother. I give you my word on that."**_ said Arceus as her ghostly face began to seem as if it was becoming slightly red and she moved her gaze away from his.

Codie looked at Arceus curiously and walked closer to her time-warp tube. "Arceus....w-what are you saying? I have no idea why you're actting like this, and it's starting to freak me out." said Codie as he stopped in front of the tube.

Arceus's form suddnely shrank down so that, while still retaining her natural form, she was able to look him in the eye without towering over him as she usually did. She then shyly looked at him then quickly looked away as her face seemed to redden even more. _**"Codie, what I mean is, that I.....I, well, for a while now I've been experiancing these....feelings for you and I....I, well, I...."**_ started Arceus as she seemed to get very nervous and she started to fade slightly.

"What? You what Arceus? Come on, if I can tell you anything, then you can do the same. If I trust you enough to share things that I don't feel comfortable sharing with the others then why can't you share whatever it is that you're trying to right now with me?" asked Codie as he looked at Arceus comfortingly.

Arceus took a deep breath and slowly let it out in a sigh. Then she looked at Codie, looked him right in the eye, then smiled. _**"You're very wise Codie. That was one of the very qualities that I was intrigued by when I chose you to be the leader of this group. What I'm trying to say is that I....I love you. I love you with all my heart and I'd like nothing more than to be with you, as your lover, but I am unable to be with you because of this blasted tube."**_ said Arceus as she suddenly blushed harder and then looked away from the boy that she was madly in love with in embarrassment.

Codie was shocked to find that Arceus, the Pokémon _**Goddess**_, was in love with him. But he quickly shook off his surprise and then smiled at her. "Arceus, if it wasn't for this tube, I'd love to be with you as well. But, even though I feel this same way aboput Melody, I'm sure she would be all right with it as long as we tell her about it as soon as possible. And I swear Arceus. I'll do whatever I can to get you out of that tube without you dying or anything negative. I give you my word." vowed Codie as he rested his hand in the tube by Arceus's head and watched her 'nuzzle' it slightly. Then Codie hit the Teleportation button on his PokéTch and he teleported to New Bark Town in a flash of green light.

Arceus sighed as she then began her usual routine of waiting for her Rangers to return and hopefully be safe.

**Me: "Well theat's this chapter. I hope you'll all keep reading!" Hears an angry yell. "Uh-oh. Help!"**

**Arceus: "I DON'T HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR YOU CODIE! EXCEPT FOR HATE! NOW GET OVER HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Starts to use Hyper Beam on me.**


	2. The Zords and MegaZord:Fight With Dragus

_**Pokémon**_

_**Guardians of The Legendary**_

**Me: "Hey there! Next Chapter up and running! Now I have revieved a review requesting that the Zords, possibly even the MegaZord, be involved in this chapter. I don't know what will happen while I write this chapter, I'm the kind of guy that lives his life one day at a time and one moment at a time, but I'll do my best to put the Zords and maybe even the MegaZord in the chapter. Oh and just to let you all know all the characters can perfectly understand all Pokémon so that I won't have to waste precious time, and space on my Word Document, translating everything."**

_**Pokémon Speech:**_** "**_Speech_**"**

_**Spells:**_** '**_Speech_**'**

When Codie's teleport beam landed, and faded, he looked around to see that he and the other Poké Rangers had landed right outside his house and that his Bayleef, Flower, was in the garden watering the plants while humming a happy tune to herself. Codie smiled as he watched her water the plants and then he walked up to her quietly and then slowly reached his right hand over to her and then tapped her on the shoulder causing her to jump and let out a slight yelp of fright before she spun around and saw him.

"_Codie! I've missed you so much! But, even though I've missed you, you should remember what happened when River scared me like that._" said Flower as she began to nuzzle Codie's chest affectionately.

"Sorry girl. I just couldn't resist. Besides, you and I both know that it's always funny, and that it's all in good fun! Oh, yeah, someone tell me we got her reaction on video! Please!" said Codie as he looked at the other Rangers and smiled as he thought of posting it on the Worlds Funniest Pokémon Videos site later.

Just then the lake-like water body beside Codie's house errupted as a fully evolved Feraligator rose up and looked down at Flower while smiling slightly. "_Hey Flower! I was wondering if, maybe, you'd like to go out for dinner tonight?_" asked the Feraligator as he looked away shyly.

Flower sighed and looked at the Feraligator tiredly. "_River, I've told you before, there can't be anything between us! I'm in love with Flame and he loves me as well. I mean, sure I didn't like him before and you and I had an egg together, but that was before I really got to know him and just how far he'd go to protect me and any baby I might have with him. I still love you and Leaf, not as a mate, but as one of your best friends. Please River. I need you to understand that okay?_" asked Flower as she looked at the snoozing male Chikorita, her and River's son, and then back at River.

River sighed but, before he could say anything, a creature that looked like a cross between a Dragonite and a human, wielding a sword, landed in front of the whole group and began to laugh evilly. "Ah, Rangers! I was hoping that you humans would show up so that I may have the honor of destroying you once and for all!" declared the Dragonite-like human as he swung his sword around while a group of gray Kabutops-like creatures started to surround them.

The Poké Rangers got into their fighting stances and formed a circle with their backs against each others. "You'll never beat us Dragus! After all this time you still don't get it that if anyone's going to get destroyed it's going to be you guys more than likely! So here's the deal! Get lost now, leave this town alone, and leave the planet alone and we won't have to make you!" said Codie as he glared at Dragus.

"No you will be destroyed Green Ranger! Kabu Fighters! Attack!" yelled Dragus as he stood back to watch the fight until he felt it was the right time to attack himself.

The Kabutops-like creatures, upon hearing Dragus's order, started to attack the Rangers and tried to seperate the group from each other and make them more vulnurable.

"Bad choice Dragus! Okay guys, it's obvious that we need to get to work, and that Dragus is still a giant idiot! Now that that's said let's do it! Pokémon Power!" called Codie as he and the other Poké Rangers held their Morphers, that resembled the heads of their respective Pokémon Spirits, to the sky and then pointed them in front of themselves.

"Arceus!"

"White Raikou!"

"Donphan!"

"Aerodactyl!"

"Argotops!"

"Raikou!"

"Tyrannatar!"

"Rayquaza!"

Suddenly, with a flash of lightning and the respective colors of the Rangers, the teenaged friends were transformed into the Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers and they instantly began to fight with the Kabu Fighters.

"Man, these guys just keep getting uglier every time I see them!" said the Pink Ranger as she high jump kicked two of the Kabu Fighters and caused them to fall to the ground and twitch violently before they blew up. Suddenly the Pink Ranger was side kicked to the ground by a Kabu Fighter that had snuck up on her.

"Melody! Here fossil-face! Have some of Rayquaza Power! Comin' through," said the Green Ranger as he back flipped over to the fallen Pink Ranger then tornado kicked the Kabu Fighter that had caught her by surprise before bending down to help her up, "You okay Melody?" asked the Green Ranger as he helped the Pink Ranger up.

"Yeah, thanks Codie, I owe you one." said the Pink Ranger as she and the Green Ranger then returned to the fight.

Meanwhile the Black and White Rangers were consistantly blocking vicious attacks by the Kabu Fighters' blades that made up their arms while trying to fight back.

"Oh man! We really need to get out of this situation Brock! Got any ideas?" asked the White Ranger as he blocked a vicious attack by a Kabu Fighter that had decided to use its blades as well as attempt to delever a swift snap kick.

"Just one Tracey! Dodge to your left on the count of three while I dodge to my right! Ready? One....two....THREE!" called the Black Ranger as he and the White Ranger dodged in their respective directions as the two Kabu Fighters hit each other with identical moves and only managed to destroy themselves.

At this time, however, the Blue, Yellow, and Silver Rangers were on the offencive and backing three Kabu Fighters into a wall.

"So, May, how are things going with Ashy-boy concerning your love lives?" asked the Silver Ranger as he delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to one of the Kabu Fighters causing it to be knocked to the ground and then blow up.

"It's okay. Even though it's none of your business Gary Oak!" yelled the Yellow Ranger as she snap kicked the Kabu Fighter she was fighting in the face then executed a seemingly perfect roundhouse/back kick combination which effectively caused the Kabu Fighter to blow up.

"Ew! May, Gary, I don't need to hear this! Can we please talk about something other than my sister's love life? If I wanted to know about it I'd read her diary which she keeps under her pillow in her tent and at home! I mean....oops." said the Blue Ranger as he back kicked his Kabu Fighter and caused it to blow up before he looked at his sister nervously.

"When we're done here Max...._**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**_" shrieked the Yellow Ranger as she turned to shuto chop another Kabu Fighter.

Just then the Red Ranger flipped over to them and looked between the three even as he kept his guard up. "Why are you going to kill Max, May?" asked the Red Ranger as he moved to stand beside his crush.

"_**HE TOLD GARY WHERE I KEEP MY DIARY IN MY TENT, AND AT HOME!**_" yelled the Yellow Ranger as she began to viciously beat on the nearest Kabu Fighter until it blew up and took a few of its fellows with it.

"Oh, you mean under your pillow, right next to your framed picture of your mom and dad?" asked the Red Ranger as he shuto choped a Kabu Fighter.

"Does everyone know where I keep my diary!?" screamed the Yellow Ranger as she whirled on the Red Ranger and glared at him from underneath her helmate.

"Hey, calm down May, all right? It's not our fault we all know. And if we didn't before your yelling might as well have told us! Besides, it was Mew's fault that we know where it is, she's the one that was snooping around in your tent looking for something or even you. But you can't really blame her. She is technically like a kittin and was just curious. I think." said the Pink Ranger as she, and the rest of the Rangers, flipped over to them and then they turned to face Dragus.

"You may have defeated the Kabu Fighters Rangers but you will _**never**_ defeat me!" said Dragus as he brought his sword up in a defencive position.

Meanwhile, on and airship that was high enough that it overlooked the three main Pokémon Regions, a man that was dressed in black robes and holding a sword, made of what appeared to be obsidian, growled as he glared at the holographic images of the battle area.

"Those damn Rangers will not defeat my plans this time! _'Darkness rise, light fade, Sword of Dectruction make my servent large!'_ Now Dragus should be able to destroy those pathetic Rangers once and for all!" said the man as he began to laugh evilly while his sword glowed with Evil energy and a bolt of black lightning shot down and struck Dragus making him grow in height by at least fifty feet.

"Oh man! Now we're really in trouble!" said the Black Ranger as he and the other Rangers looked at the enormus Dragus.

"What in the name of the Legendaries are we going to do?" asked the White Ranger as he began to panic slightly. The other Rangers looked on just as worried as Dragus raised his left foot over them and, laughing evilly, looked like he was going to step on Flower.

"No way in Hell is he going to step on Flower! Or my home! Guys, let's get the Zords here, and then kick Dragus's ass! PokéZord Power!" called the Green Ranger as he raised his right hand into the air and summoned all the Zords.

From a ripple in the air, like on that forms when something is dipped into water, the giant silver ArceusZord walked out of the rift in the air and bellowed.

From the clouds a mighty roar errupted as the White RaikouZord decended from the heavens and was soon joined by its twin the Yellow RaikouZord.

From Mount Quena the mighty DonphanZord charged to the aid of the Rangers and let loose a triumphant trupmet as it chaged across the rocky terrain.

From the volcano on Cinnabar Island the mighty AerodactylZord flew out and began to fly towards its master and let out a shrill cry.

From the desert in the Grandfather Canyon the mighty ArgotopsZord charged across the hot sands and rocks and it let out its snorting cry.

From underneath the ground the TyrannatarZord rose and roared its presence as it began to run tow the aid of its master and the other Rangers and Zords.

And then, from high in the atmosphere, the RayquazaZord decended and roared as it moved its serpentine body through the air and joined the rest of the Zords as they came closer to the Rangers.

Upon seeing the Zords the Rangers all leapt up and into their respective Zords and then checked in with the other Rangers.

"Okay guys! Dragus has gone too far this time and I say we blast him with everything we've got! Let's bring the Zords together and kick his ass!" said the Green Ranger as he drove the RayquazaZord higher into the air while the rest of the Zords moved closer together.

"Okay Codie! We'll start off the sequence but don't forget to join up and complete it afterwards!" said the Pink Ranger as she also flew the AerodactylZord higher into the air with the RayquazaZord.

Meanwhile the rest of the Zords began to initiate the MegaZord sequence and they were soon in position to fully initiate it.

The TyrannatarZord's legs folded at its knees and the feet folded back as the top part of the legs moved to a forward position. Then the RaikouZord and ArgotopsZord attatched to the TyrannatarZord's forward pointing legs.

While this happened the DonphanZord's back legs and body opened to form cannons and shoulder areas while the TyrannatarZord's arms folded up to frame the sides of its chest while the DonphanZord's head attached itself to the TyrannatarZord's chest as a shield of sorts.

Then the combined Zords stopped moving and then they began to rise into the air as the RaikouZord and ArgotopsZord's heads became feet and the cannons moved inside of the DonphanZord again and formed arms and hands.

Then the Pink Ranger flew the AerodactylZord down to the others as the TyrannatarZord's head entered its chest before the AerodactylZord attached to its chest after the head of the AerodactylZord folded into its back while its front became to chest of the combined Zord.

While this happened the White RaikouZord stood on its hind legs while its head moved down to become its chest as its front legs became its Warroir Mode's arms and hands and a head rose from the top of the neck area of the Warrior Mode's form.

When that happened the ArceusZord moved over to the White RaikouZord: Warrior Mode and became its mount as twin links of chains dettched themselves from the ArceusZord's neck and entered the White RaikouZord: Warrior Mode's hands.

When that was done the RayquazaZord flew down to the main MegaZord, which had kept the TyrranatarZord's head spikes and unfolded them so that they framed the side of its head, and then while the RayquazaZord's serpentine body detetched from its head the head of the RayquazaZord landed on the MegaZord's head and the mouth opened to make a hemlate for the MegaZord while the RayquazaZord's body attached to the base ot the MegaZord's body and became a tail.

Then, with a flash of lightning and loud clap of thunder, all three MeaZords got into battle stances and faced Draguns while the townspeople watched from the reletive 'safety' of their homes.

"Now let's finish this guys! I am so sick of Dragus and the Dark Trainer making our lives a living Hell and I'm not going to allow Dragus to threaten my Pokémon!" said the Green Ranger as the tail of the MegaZord suddenly detatched itself from the MegaZord and entered its right hand and became a sword which the Green Ranger used to slash at Dragus's body.

When the sword made contact with him Dragus roared in pain and was knocked into the small lake from which River had appeared earlier. When Dragus stood up he did so rather weakly due to the fact that the RayqazaZord had the ability to drain vast amounts of energy from those it came in contact with if it, or its master, so chose to and he was the first one to feel its ability in all the time that Dragus had known of the Rangers.

"Whoa! What happened to him? He looks so....weak now. And all we did was hit him with the RayquazaZord's tail/sword! Codie, you know more about the RayquazaZord than any of us! Can you tell us what happened?" asked the Pink Ranger as she looked at the Green Ranger.

"I don't have a clue as to what happened but I bet if we did it again Dragus will be toast! So let's do it and be rid of that ass once and for all!" said the Green Ranger as the MegaZord and SuperZord all attacked and fired off their respective weapons while the MegaZord delivered the final slash to Dragus's weakened body which caused him to fall to the ground with a roar of anger and pain and then blow up.

"Oh yeah! We won!" cried the Red Ranger as he did his little trademark victory pose as best he could from his seat in the MegaZord.

"Well, I don't like how it happened, with Codie using his hate like that but I'm just glad that the town is safe again." said the Yellow Ranger.

"I know what you mean sis. But I'm more interested in how we were able to weaken Dragus with just one attack." said the Blue Ranger happily.

"Well, maybe we'll find out, someday. But for now I say we head back and then go out to dinner!" said the Black Ranger as he smiled from underneath his helmate.

"That's a great idea Brock! But where should we go?" asked the Pink Ranger as she looked at each of her friends that were in the same MegaZord.

"I don't know where we should go and I really don't care!" said the Silver Ranger from over the com-links as he moved the ArceusZord closer to the MegaZord.

"Yeah, I'm not really picky, myself guys. Anywhere's good with me!" said the White Ranger form over the com-links while his voice sounded as if he was smiling.

"Well then. How about we all go to Cerulean and visit Misty and celebrate the victory as civilians? We haven't see Misty in a long time so I'm sure she'd love to see us again!" said the Green Ranger as he looked at the Red, Yellow, Blue, Pink, and Black Rangers.

Everyone agreed and then, after the MegaZords seperated and headed back to their respective areas to await the next time they were summoned, the Rangers all teleported back to the Command Center to check in with Arcues.

When they arrived they found that Arceus was waiting for them. **"Ah, Rangers, welcome back! And a job well done I might add. You all did very well today and I believe that it will be a while before the Dark Trainer attempts to cause any more trouble. Without Dragus the Dark Trainer will have to search for a new general. I believe that the world will be safe for awhile. In other words, Rangers, I believe that you can all resume your vatations."** said Arceus while the Rangers, upon hearing the good news, leapt up or started patting each other on the back.

Ash and May hugged each other while Brock, Tracey, Gary and Max shook each others hands. While the others were doing those Codie took Melody in his arms and, after spinning her around happily while she laughed jsut as happily, then he kissed her passionately. When Codie kissed her, Melody sighed and then ran her tonuge over Codie's lips to request access to his mouth, which he happily granted.

After a few minutes they pulled apart and looked lovingly into each others eyes while the others kept celebrating.

**Me: "Okay so there you guys go! Next Chapter the Rangers will head to Cerulean City and celebrate with Misty. And yes I always planned on having Misty become part of this fic and possibly becoming a major character. So here's my poll for you guys and gals!"**

**Poll: "Do you think Misty should becoem a Poké Ranger and if so what should her color and Zord be?"**

**Me: "Read and Review and please, when you guys do review, answer the poll in this fic. Thanks!"**

**Misty: "Oh, oh, oh! May I cast my opinion?"**

**Me: "Sure, why not? Fire away, Misty!"**

**Misty: "I think that if I was to become a Poké Ranger I'd be the Cerulean Ranger (I OWN! So DON'T use without my permission.) and my Zord would be a Gyarados!"**

**Me: "Well if any of the readers agree with you I'm sure they'll state it in a review. So, until next time, this is TransMetal 2 Dinobot signing off! ^_-" Auto Guns blast Tarantulas out of my room....again. "Damnit! OUT!!!!"**


	3. The Vacation Cut Short

_**Pokémon**_

_**Guardians of The Legendary**_

**Me: "Hey there! Next Chapter up and running! Oh, and just to remind you, all the characters can perfectly understand all Pokémon so that I won't have to waste precious time, and space on my Word Document, translating everything."**

_**Pokémon Speech:**_** "**_Speech_**"**

_**Spells:**_** '**_Speech_**'**

A few hours later, after everyone had teleported to their respective homes to pack up for a week of relaxing, the Rangers all landed outside the Cerulean City Gym.

"Okay guys! I think it's time we star relaxing!" said Codie as the others all cheered and then started to run into the Gym. When they got to the Gym doors they saw Misty sitting at the edge of the pool and Codie, Ash, and Brock suddenly all got sinister looks on their faces.

They snuck up behind Misty and then suddenly pushed her into the pool. When she resurfaced Misty gasped for air while Codie and they other Rangers tried to fight back their laughter.

"That wasn't funny Codie! If I didn't consider you one of my best friends I'd kill you for that. So instead I'll just do this!" sneered Misty as she got out of the pool, reached behind her back, pulled out her trusty mallet and then began to chase after Codie.

"Hey Misty! Come on! It was jsut a little fun! Besides, you set yourself up for it, perfectly!" cried Codie as he ran all over the Gym, making a point of avoiding Misty's bedroom because he knew he'd be trapped if he went in there, and the other Rangers laughed.

Four hours, and multiple bruises and bumps, later the Rangers were all just sitting with Misty beside the pool. "Hey Misty? How about you and me battle for old times sake? Just one on one. Your best against a Pokémon I'm trying to get stronger?" suggested Codie as he looked over at his best friend.

"Sure. It would give me an excuse to pummle you without having to touch you again." teased Misty as she walked over to the Gym Leader's aera of the pool arena while Codie went to the challangers side.

"I wonder which Pokémon Misty's going to use? I'm pretty sure which one Codie's going to use." said Melody as she sat back in her lounge chair to watch her crush and friend have their battle.

"If I know Misty she's going to use her Gyarados. And that Gyarados is really tough, considering it's a female of its species, and I'm only meaning that in the best way possible." said Ash as he suddenly noticed all the other female Rangers glare at him warningly when he made his female comment.

"So let's get going on this battle Misty! Unless you're afraid to lose....again!" mocked Codie as he took a PokéBall from his belt and held it in his right hand.

"I don't think so Codie! You're more than likely familier with my choice....seeing as she kicked your Charizard, and Typhlosion's, butts! Go Gyarados! Use Hydro Pump!" called Misty as she released her powerful Water/Dragon Type onto the field.

"Oh I'm so scared....NOT! Go out there and win Rayquaza!" said Codie as he sent out his green Dragon Type Legendary who's spirit he shared.

"Oh crap." was all Misty could get out before Codie's Rayquaza reflected her Gyarados's Hydro Pump right back at her and knocked Gyarados out cold. Misty sighed and returned her Pokémon while Codie did the same.

"Hey, cheer up Misty. It was only a play battle, right? So no harm or foul. Come on. Let's go get the pack on Mightyena's some food before the Snorlax of the group decides to raid you fridge....again." said Codie as he shot a look at Ash which meant he was still upset about the last time they were there.

"HEY! I was hungry!" Ash shouted after them as Codie and Misty headed into the kitchen.

"You're always hungry Ash! Remember that I had to duct tape your mouth shut after you ate everything in my fridge last time!" Misty called back from the kitchen and that effectively shut Ash up for a while.

Meanwhile, at the Dark Trainer's castle, the Dark Trainer was pacing angrily as he remembered how the Rangers had, jhust hours before, beaten his best warrior. "That fool Dragus was weak! I must find a new general. But, for now, I think I'll cause the Rangers a little grief." hissed the Dark Trainer as he chuckled evilly and sent his second in command, a girl that had features of a Vaporeon, down to battle the Rangers.

Back with the Rangers they were all sitting in the kitchen and having lunch and talking when suddenly tere was a knock on the door.

"I'll go get it guys. Don't worry. It's probably just some little kids playing a prank." said Codie as he stood form the chair and headed to the front door.

When he got there and opened the door he saw a girl that had some features of a Vaporeon standing on the doorstep, barely covered in anything, and looking really hurt.

"Please....help me. My name....is Aqua. I was a prisoner of the Dark Trainer. I only just got away from him. He's held me prisoner since i was a little girl. Please....help....me." gasped the girl as she fainted from her wounds.

Codie caught her and then he brought her into the Gym's livingroom and placed her on the couch. Just as he finished doing that the other Rangers, and Misty, walke din and noticed the girl.

"Codie? What's going on? Who is that?" asked Misty as she knelt beside Codie and gently ran a hand through the girl's head crest and light blue, shoulder length, hair.

"I don't know. She said her name was Aqua. That's about all I got out of her before she fainted." said Codie as he looked at the other Rangers with a look that told them that there was more than what he'd said.

"Guys I think we should go call around and see if this girl has any family. Codie, I know you're ususally the one that makes the decisions, but I think this tiem you should go talk with our friend with that cool tube about her." said Ash as he subtly mentioned Arceus.

"You're right Ash. I'll be back soon guys. If she wakes up just give me a call on my PokéTch." said Codie as he went outside and hd behind a tall hedge. Then he teleported to the Command Center to talk with Arceus.

**Me: "Well that's this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry but right now my mother's annoying me. We're at the library and she's sitting besie me. Next chapter I'll try, not promising anything, to bring in the Cerulean Ranger. Later. And in the immortal wrods of Zordon of Eltar; Let the Power Protect You!"**


	4. Acreus's Confession and the Plan

_**Pokémon**_

_**Guardians of The Legendary**_

**Me: "Hey there! Next Chapter up and running! Oh, and just to remind you, all the characters can perfectly understand all Pokémon so that I won't have to waste precious time, and space on my Word Document, translating everything."**

_**Pokémon Speech:**_** "**_Speech_**"**

_**Spells:**_** '**_Speech_**'**

Meanwhile, back at the Commande Center, Mew was floating around and surfing the Internet out of bordom. "_Okay. What's on the Worlds Funniest_ _Pokémon site today. Hmmm. Seen it, seen it, heard it was dumb, seen it. Damn. Nothing new._" muttered Mew as she closed the Internet browser and sighed.

Suddenly Codie's teleport beam landed behind her and Codie walked over to her. "Hey Mew? Where's Arceus? I've got to talk to her about something." asked Codie as he suddenly noticed Mew's bord expression.

"_She's in her tube Codie. Where else would she be considering she's trapped in the damned thing? Please tell me you've got something I can watch! A comedy, practical jokes you and the other Rangers pulled on each other, anything! Hell I'd watch one of your more **graphic** human videos I'm so bord!_" said Mew as she flew over to Codie and held her hands out to him pleadingly.

"Um....Sorry Mew. You know I'm not able to look at _that_ kind of material. But I can refer you to a little thing called a magazine or a book. Try it and you might enjoy yourself." said Codie as, suddenly, Arceus's ghostly form appeared in the time warp tube.

**"Codie? What are you doing here? I thought that you and the other Rangers were going to enjoy a few weeks of relaxing?"** asked Arceus as she looked at her team leader in surprise.

"Sorry Arceus. Something, or maybe I should say some_one_, came up. A girl that resembles a Vaporeon showed up on Misty's doorstep and begged for help. She said her name was Aqua and that she had just escaped being a prisoner of the Dark Trainer. I don't know why but I just got this feeling that she was lying to me in some way. I don't think she was lying about beign a prisoner of the Dark Trainer but I don't think she was being honest about just escaping from him. He wouldn't make it easy for anyone to escape from him and she seemed a bit too, I don't know, 'unhurt' I guess for having escaped. I-hey. What's wrong Arceus? You look like you've seen a Ghost Pokémon." said Codie as he looked up at Arceus and saw that her face had paled slightly.

**"Codie, you said the girl called herself 'Aqua', correct?"** asked Arceus as she shrank her form down to look Codie in the eye.

"Yeah. She did. Why? I sthere something I should know about her? Is she dangerous to me or my friends?" asked Codie as he walked over to the Time Warp Tube.

Suddenly Codie noticed that Arceus's eyes were slowly filling with tears. **"After all these years, she's finally away from him, I can't believe it. And you helped her! Oh thank you Codie! You don't know how much she means to me."** said Arceus as she allowed a few tears to fall from her eyes.

"Well, I would if you'd please answer my question, and tell me if she's dangerous and what's wrong." said Codie as he placed his hand on the tube.

Acreus sighed and then looked at Codie. **"Do you remember when I told you that, at one time before I became trapped in this tube, I's had a husband and a family? Well, Aqua is _part_ of my family. You see, she's....my daughter. The Dark Trainer, at one point before he fell to evil, was not only my husband but....her father. grew angry when I refused to have any other children with him when he desired it. That's when he became evil. I fear that he's planning on using Aqua to destroy you and the other Rangers for 'imprisoning' me in this tube. If you could somehow bring her here and I can tell her the truth I'm sure we could use her as a way to finally defeat the Dark Trainer. And Codie, if you feel you must, I give you permission to tell the other Rangers what I have told you. I've missed her so much. Please bring her to me as soon as you can. Please?"** begged Arcues as she looked at Codie pleadingly.

Codie nodded and then stepped back from the tube. "Okay Arceus. I'll bring her here just as soon as she feels up to it. And if you think I'm not going to want to be with you because of this don't worry. Even if we don't hook up after this is over I'll always be around to listen to you if you need to rant or need a shoulder to cry on. I promise." said Codie as he hit his teleport button on his PokéTch and teleported back to Cerulean City.

**Me: "Okay so I didn't get to the Cerulean Ranger! Keep your pant and/or skits etc on! I did say I wasn't promising anything last chapter! Now Read and Review please! No new chapter until I get at _least_ one review! I'm dead serious abotu this guys and gals! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!"**


	5. The Dragon Twins and Minor Loss of Power

**_Pokémon_**

**_Guardians of The Legendary_**

**Me: "Hey there people! New chapter up! Sorry it took so long. I was having a bit of writters block for this fic, and all the other ongoing fics I've got on here, but I've come up with a great chapter for those of you that were kind enough to be paitent. I hope you enjoy the chapter. No flames except to burn that stupid purple spider-bot Tarantulas. Oh and just to let you know I'm thinking of posting a new fic, as a sub-story, that follows the events of the MMPR Movie only featuring my Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers! I hope you'll enjoy it and the chapter. ****And just to remind you all the characters can perfectly understand all Pokémon so that I won't have to waste precious time, and space on my Word Document, translating everything.**"

**_Pokémon Speech:_**** "**_Speech_**"**

**_Spells:_ '**_Speech_**'**

When Codie got back to Cerulean he saw that Aqua had woken up and was busily scarfing down a sandwich and downing a glass of milk as if she hadn't eaten in months.

"Okay, this is weird, would somebody mind telling me what's going on please?" asked Codie as he just stared at Aqua while the other Rangers also stared at her.

"I have no idea. All I know is that I went to the bathroom to wash up after lunch and when I got back she was sitting there and acting as if she hasn't eaten in a long time." said Melody as she looked at her friend and leader.

"Here you go Aqua. You know you're welcome to raid my fridge if you'd like. Now, please tell me more about these horrible people you were telling me about, okay?" asked Misty as she placed another plate full of sandwiches on the table in front of Aqua who instantly grabbed one and began to scarf it down as if she was afraid Misty would take it back.

After Aqua downed her sixth glass of milk, that Codie had seen at last, she sighed contently, wiped her mouth with a napkin, and then looked at Misty gratefully. "Thank you very much Misty. As I was saying, these people attacked my parents, and they trapped my mother inside a timewarp tube. My father has been trying repeatedly to free her from her captors but for some reason they always seem to beat him and his generals. They just recently destroyed my father's best warrior, a few hours ago in fact, and now my father is busy trying to find one of his most powerful spells to summon the one being that can destroy them all and save my mother. But, I don't know what it is, and my father is insane with rage at these people. He doesn't mean to cause so much panic. He just wants Mother free." said Aqua as she looked at Misty and the Rangers sadly.

"Well, maybe me and my friends can help you, Aqua. Just tell us who these guys are and we'll kick their butts until they agree to release your mother!" said May as she looked at the other Rangers only to see Codie subtly shaking his head in a 'No' manner.

"Thank you May. But, I'm afraid, you can't beat them. They claim that they're trying to 'protect' the planet but really they're stopping my father from saving my mother. They call themselves the Poké Rangers and they're nothing but pure evil." Aqau stated as she spat out her contempt for the Rangers not knowing that they were in the same room as her.

When Codie and the other Rangers heard that they all looked at each other and then Codie cleared his throat. "Uh....Aqua? Could you come with us....please? Me and the rest of the group that I'm travelling with would like to get to know you a bit better by having you join us. And if you think Misty's cooking is good wait until you've tasted Brock's." said Codie as he smiled at Aqua who nodded and smiled happily.

"Okay. Thank you for the invitation. Misty, thank you again for the food, and for letting me regain consiousness on your couch. I just know we'll be great friends. So when do we leave....I'm sorry. I didn't get your name. I'm Aqua by the way." said Aqua as she stood and held her right hand out to Codie who took it and shook it.

"I'm Codie. If you were going to put a hierarchy to this group I guess you'd call me the leader. Also, Misty? Do you have any spare clothes that would fit Aqua, at all? We can't exactly go travelling around with her dressed like this." said Codie as he looked at Misty who nodded and then headed to her room.

After a few minutes Misty came back and handed Aqua a bunch of clothes and her old red bag that she'd carried with her during her adventures with Ash, Brock, and later Tracey. Aqua took them gratefully and then went into the bathroom to change. After a few minutes Aqua came back into the kitchen and looked at everyone shyly.

"So....how do I look? It's not too akward....is it?" asked Aqua as she waited for everyone's responses. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and, when she looked up, she saw that it was Codie and that he was smiling at her.

"It's perfect. Now, to answer your earlier question about when we leave, we actually have to get going right now. So, guys, let's get going. Thanks for everything Misty and I hope we don't have to wait so long to see each other again this time." said Codie as he then looked at his friends and then they all smiled, nodded, and then they left.

When they had just left the city in the direction of Viridian Forest, however, Codie suddenly grabbed Aqua's arm and then looked at his friends.

"Okay guys. You heard what she thinks of us. Let's take her to someone she'll believe over us. Let's take her to her mother, our mentor, Arceus." said Codie as he suddenly teleported, Aqua being ingulfed in a golden-white teleport beam, to the Command Center while the rest of the Rangers all followed Codie's lead and teleported to the Command Center.

When they arrived Aqua pulled herself free of Codie's grip and she spun around and glared at him and the other Rangers. "So, you're the ones that trapped my mother in that blasted timewarp tube, huh? Well now I get to kill you all and then free her from you!" yelled Aqua as she then pulled out a knife she'd had concealed and was about to plunge it into Codie's heart when, suddenly, a voice stopped her.

**_"Aqua, stop, right now young lady! You are not to harm my Rangers. Yes Aqua. I said MY Rangers. I chose them to battle your father. It was he that trapped me in this tube and then he took you from your bed and told you lies to get you to hate those that I chose to help the planet. Aqua, the Rangers didn't trap me, they've been helping me. The Green Ranger, the one whose heart you were about to plunge that knife into, has even promised me that he and the others will do everything they can to free me from this tube without me dying in the process. Aqau, I love you baby, but I need you to let Codie go and accept that your father has lied to you for as long as you can remember starting from when he told you that the Rangers trapped me when it was really him that trapped me."_** came Arceus's voice as her ghostly form appeared in her timewarp tube and she looked at her daughter for the first time in years while her eyes overflowed with tears of joy.

Aqua relaxed her hold on the knife and it fell to the floor with a clatter as she looked up at the form of her mother and then she fell to her knees and cried. "I'm so sorry Mother. I-I thought I was doing what I could to help you out of that tube. I-I'm so sorry Mother. Please, Mother, please forgive me! And you Rangers! I know I don't deserve it after what I just did, but please, please forgive me. Please?" begged Aqua as she continued to cry while she looked between her mother and the Rangers, her gaze holding on Codie, and she lowered her head in shame as she continued to cry.

Suddenly she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and, when she looked up, she saw that it was Codie and then he embraced her and held her as she gripped him and cried into his shirt while he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Hey, calm down, Aqua. It's okay. I don't hold anything against you. To be honest I reacted out of anger when we destroyed Dragus. He was going to destroy my house and kill my Bayleef, Flower, and I just snapped. I used my anger and, though we saved the town, I feel that we could have beaten Dragus some other way if only I hadn't let my anger take control. Look Aqua, if you really want to make up for what you were about to do, then help us defeat the Dark Trainer. With your help we can beat him and save the world and then we can focus on trying to free your mother from that timewarp tube if we haven't already. Does that sound okay Aqua?" asked Codie as he continued to hold Aqua.

Aqua nodded and then she took a deep breath and slowly let it out then she looked at hermother's timewarp tube happily. "I've really missed you Mom. I hope that you and your Rangers can forgive me for what I've done." said Aqua as she turned and looked at the Rangers sadly.

"Don't worry about it Aqua. We're not angry with you. Just don't try to kill us okay?" asked May as she smiled at Aqua.

Suddenly the warning system began to go off and Mew flew into the room and began to press a series of buttons on the command consoles in panic. "_Oh no, oh no, oh no! We've got a **MAJOR** problem guys! It seems the Dark Trainer is attacking Cerulean and there have been a few injuries already! Guys, you've got to go there, and help out!_" said Mew as she then turned to look at the Rangers.

"Oh man. We just got back from Cerulean! Okay guys. Let's get going and, hopefully, we can get this done so we can get back to our vacactions. Again. Pokémon Power!" called Codie as he and the other Rangers all raised their Morphers to the sky then pointed them in front of themselves.

"Arceus!"

"White Raikou!"

"Donphan!"

"Aerodactyl!"

"Argotops!"

"Raikou!"

"Tyrannatar!"

"Rayquaza!"

After the Rangers Morphed they all teleported to Cerulean and they saw that the city was being attacked by at least two monsters and that the monsters were busy chasing innocent people and destroying buildings.

"Oh man. How are we going to beat these things? We've never beaten more than one monster at a time and now we're going up against two!" said the Yellow Ranger as she looked at the city.

"I know May. But we're Rangers and we need to do everything we can to protect the city. Let's get down there and stop those creeps!" said the Green Ranger as he and the other Rangers all leapt down from the building they'd landed on and ran towards the monsters.

"Oh looky here! We've got some company! I think it's time we made our Master proud and get rid of these annoying pests, don't you, Dragina?" asked one of the monsters, a female that resembled a Dratini, as she swung her long spear in the air.

"Yes Dratina. I think we shall. But I want the Green Ranger for myself. After all, he's very cute, and I want to torture him for as long as possible for what he did to our brother!" said the other monster, a girl that resembled a Dragonair, as she placed her right hand on her hip and held her coiled up whip in her left hand.

Just then the Rangers reached them and they stopped a few feet from them. "Okay you two. Let me make this perfectly simple for you! Get out of the city and leave this planet alone or you'll regret it!" said the Green Ranger as he looked at Dragina and found that he couldn't stop looking at her. _Oh Mew. She's beatutiful! I can't believe that these girls would be working for the Dark Trainer!_

"Well, well, well. That is a **_very_** tempting offer you make Green Ranger. But I am afraid that we need to refuse it. Now, get ready Rangers! Because we're the Dark Trainer's top warriors, nex to our brotehr of course. That is until you destroyed him in New Bark. So, shall we, Dragina?" asked Dratina as she looked at her sister and smiled.

"Yes. Let's Dratina." said Dragina as she and Dratina suddenly ran at the Rangers and then they all began to fight. After a few minutes of battling Dratina managed to draw the Red, Yellow, Blue, Pink, Black, White and Silver Rangers away from the main battle area and Dragina had mysteriously vanished.

"Okay Dragina! Come on out and let's get this over with! I've got a vacation to go on and your boss has been interrupting it ever since I woke up this morning!" said the Green Ranger as he walked around an abanndoned warehouse while looking for Dragina.

"My, my, my Green Ranger. I'm very sorry that my master has been interrupting your vacation. In fact, I'll make you a little deal. If you can find me in here, I'll do everything in my power to ensure you have the best vacation of your life. Not hidden agenda, no strings attached, just you and me having a wonderful vacation together. I promise." said Dragina as she looked from behind the pillar that she was hiding behind and watched the Green Ranger walk right past her.

"So, all I've got to do is find you in this building, and you won't kill me and we'll go on a vacation together? Yeah right, besides, I already know where you are. You're right behind that pillar I just walked past." said the Green Ranger as he walked over to the pillar Dragina was hiding behind and he drew his Dagger and held it to her throat.

Dragina held her head up a bit when the Green Ranger pressed the Rayquaza Dagger against her throat and her breathing level elevated slightly as she pressed her back against the pillar and she looked at the Green Ranger in surprise. "Well, well, well. It seems I was a little overconfident. But you found me and I did promise you that we'd go on a private vacation together. So, let me go now, and I swear we'll go on it right now." said Dragina as she batted her eyes at the Green Ranger and used the Pokémon techniques of Charm and Attract to try and seduce him.

The Green Ranger removed the Rayquaza Dagger from Dragina's throat and then, suddenly, she leapt at the Green Ranger and then passionately kissed him on his helmet's lips.

While she did that she held a small orb behind his back and some of his powers were drawn into it and then she crushed the orb until it shattered and those parts of his powers were destroyed forever. Then she pulled away and walked off only to vanish and leave a stunned Green Ranger alone.

After a few minutes the Green Ranger shook his head and ran out of the building only to see his friends laying on the ground in pain and Dratina standing over them and laughing.

"It seems that my sister has left me to finish you off myself. Oh well. More glory for me." said Dratina as she started laughing again and then she suddenly grew to over fifty feet tall and then she slashed her spear down at the Rangers.

"Guys! We've got to call the Zords! It's the only chance we've got! So let's do it," said the Green Ranger as the other Rangers all stood and nodded, "PokéZord Power!"

Suddenly the TyrannatarZord rose up from the earth while the DonphanZord began to charge from Mount Quena. The twin RaikouZords decended from the sky while the ArgotopsZord charged across the desert and the AerodactylZord flew out from the Cinnabar Volcano as the ArceusZord appeared from a time-space rift.

While the other Rnagers all leapt up into their Zords the Green Ranger noticed that the RayquazaZord hadn't appeared. Suddenly the Green Ranger's PokéTch beeped and, when he answered it he heard Aqua's voice.

"Codie, the RayquazaZord's not responding! Mew and I are running a check on your powers and we've discovered that some of them were stolen and permanently destroyed! You need to get back to the Command Center so we can figure out a way to get the RayquazaZord back online!" said Aqua as the Green Ranger suddenly teleported back to the Command Center.

When the Green Ranger's teleport beam landed He walked over to Arceus's Timewarp tube and Arceus, Mew, and Aqua all looked at him. "So what's going to happen now? If I can't summon the RayquazaZord I'm basically useless as a Ranger." said the Green Ranger as he looked at the three of them.

**_"Codie, there is a way that you can continue to aid the otehr Rangers, and be able to summon the RayquazaZord. But to be able to do so you must give Aqua and Mew your Power Coin and the Rayquaza Dagger. If we can attune the remaining power in your Coin to the Rayquaza Dagger's power signatureit will be possible for you to summon the RayquazaZord through the Rayquaza Dagger. Once the adjustment is finished, the next time you morph, you will instantly know exactly how to summon the RayquazaZord with the Rayquaza Dagger from now on."_** said Arceus as the Green Ranger took his Power Coin from his Morpher and he Powered Down after he handed the Rayquaza Dagger to Aqua and then Aqua and Mew began to work on readjusting the Rayquaza Dagger and attuning it to the Power Coin's power signature.

Meanwhile, back at Cerulean, the other Rangers were fighting Dratina in the MegaZord and SuperZord. "Oh man! Codie sure picked a lousy time to up and leave us! I think Dratina's sister must have done something to him to make him want us to fail!" said the Red Ranger as he growled in frustration as Dratina slashed the MegaZord again and knocked it to the ground.

"Ash, shut up, okay? Codie wouldn't leave us without good reason! Didn't you guys notice that the RayquazaZord didn't show up with the other Zords? I think Dragina did somethin gto block that part of Codie's Powers so he must be back at the Command Center to try and regain them!" said the Pink Ranger as she glared at the Red Ranger angrily from behind her helmet.

"Oh you Rangers are starting to bore me. I'll finish you all later, but right now, I've got something else to do at the moment. Ta-ta Rangers! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Dratina as she suddenly vanished and left the Rangers feeling defeated and helpless.

**Me: "Ouch. How are the Poké Ranger's going to get out of this one? And will the Green Ranger ever regain his power to summon the RayquazaZord? To find out you'll just have to read the next chapter! Please Read and Review and NO FLAMES! Except to hurt Tarantulas. Also to those of you that read my Spyro fic and got upset because I said I hated purple I'd liketo explain that. I was busy remembering how muchI hate that dumbass dinosaur Barney and kind of tookit out on Spyro. So I aplogize for that and I hope you'll read the sequal when I get it up and running. Thanks."**


End file.
